


Sandcastles

by LanxBorealis



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Beaches, Contest Entry, Fluff, M/M, Mute Red, Namelessshipping, Red and Green are fiances, Tumblr Prompt, originalshipping - Freeform, thats what i call character growth, this used to be my notp but now its my new otp, whats up w those character tags tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: Green and Red enter a sandcastle building contest during their trip to Alola.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this pairing... like at all... I just read a few fanfics to get an idea and then went for it so if this is ooc or whatever I am sorry about that.

“Red! Red! Look at this!” Green waved a colorful flier in front of his fiance’s face; way too fast for Red to actually even catch a glimpse of what was on it. His lips twitched slightly in adoration, and his pale hand darted out to still Green’s wrist.

Green chuckled uneasily and scratched the back of his neck. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry.” 

Red took the flier from Green’s hand and peered down at it. The colorful paper was advertising a sandcastle building contest. Whoever wins would get an all you can eat pass for some restaurant Red had never heard of for a year. 

“We _have_ to enter this! We haven’t done anything fun this entire time!” 

Red shot Green a look, and Green backtracked. “Well like. Fun that _doesn’t_ include hiking up and down in humid forests. We’ve been here a day and we haven’t really gone to the beach yet! I’m _pretty_ sure that’s a crime. Somewhere. Somehow. Anyways, the point is, we have to enter this!” 

Red blinked slowly at Green. 

“Look! It says right here we can team up together. It’ll be fun! Besides, I’ve never built a sandcastle before. I wanna try it! So? Enter with me?”

Red smiled, and leaned in to kiss Green on the cheek. 

~~0~~0~~0~~

“You’re going down!” Green shouted across the beach, cupping his hands over his mouth. His eyes were alight and fiery- just as they were in battle- and his teeth bared in a malicious grin. 

Red sighed softly and shook his head slowly, but the twitch of a smile was still tugging at the corner of his lips. He patted more sand into the bright neon green bucket Green had bought for him. He quickly turned it over onto the ground, and firmly patted the top and all sides before picking it back up, creating a perfect cylinder shape. 

Green growled under his breath, clinching his hands into fists. “We are _not_ losing to brats!” he snarled, glaring hard at the kids who had stuck their tongues out at him. Green turned back to the sand around him and using his red bucket, tried to create a cylinder as Red had done. Unfortunately, Green’s inexperience was practically tangible, and his column of sand started to crumble before he could pick the bucket back up at all. He gritted his teeth, and kicked out a hard foot against the ground, throwing up a cloud of sand. 

Red’s shoulder brushed against Green’s, and he reached over to gently hold his knee down. Red didn’t look up at Green as he picked up a stick and began carving small windows into his column of sand.

Green grunted, but his body did relax ever so slightly under Red’s touch. 

“How are you so good at that?” Green asked. “First battling, then being cool, and now sandcastle building?”

Red peeked up at Green through the cap he still refused to take off. A light dust of a blush formed across his cheeks and nose. 

Green smirked at Red, narrowing his eyes and leaning on him slightly. “I am a very lucky man,” he sang playfully. 

Green mentally cheered as Red’s blush deepened ever so slightly. The corners of his lips, which had been teasing a smile, were definitely turned upwards now. Red’s eyes quickly fell back down to his sandcastle and he resumed building it, albeit slightly slower than usual.  

Green watched Red work for a few more seconds before turning back to his own part of the castle. 

He couldn’t let Red do all the work, after all!

~~0~~0~~0~~

Green groaned loudly in annoyance as he flopped onto their shared hotel bed that night. 

Red frowned and huffed. Now sand was going to be in their bed all night. Lovely. 

“I can’t believe we lost!” Green yelled to the ceiling as he rolled over onto his back. He punched the bed with his fists and glared hard upwards, as if the ceiling personally offended him by just being there. “We’re top trainers! best of the best! And we lost to a _ten year old!”_

Red couldn’t stop himself from snorting softly in amusement. 

Green crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. “She probably cheated or something. She looked _awfully_ like the judge, didn’t she? They both had black hair!” 

Red just shook his head at Green, and padded over to his side. He stared down at the mattress, and sighed.

Yup. Sand everywhere. Red looked back up at Green and gave him a long look. 

“Look, I can be upset with this if I want to, you know!” Green through his hands up in the air and pouted. “Stupid, stupid, stupid…” 

Red continued to stare at him. Green slowly looked up at him, and sighed. “I know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking that I’m overreacting and that it doesn’t matter that we lost- what matters is that we had fun. And that I got to at least learn that I am awful at building sandcastles and that you’re pretty good and that it was a good way to spend our day and that you love me.” 

Red paused, and smiled at Green for a moment, before letting it fall and shaking his head. 

“What? Then what are you thinking about?”

Red rolled his eyes and pointed at their now sandy bed. Green stared down at the covers, and barked a weak and apologetic laugh. 

“Oh. Um. Right. Sand in the covers. Of course. Um…” Green stood up, but the damage had been done. Red sighed again, and gave Green an equally amused and annoyed look. 

“What? I can’t read minds you know! And today was stressful it’s an honest mistake!” 

Red rolled his eyes again, but couldn’t be mad at Green. Instead, he leaned forwards, and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Green’s mouth, before stepping away. Green tried to follow with a kiss full on the lips, but Red stopped him by raising a hand. 

“What? No kiss?” 

Red pointed back at the bed. 

“Oh yeah. Duh. When I get the bed clean, _then_ can I have another kiss?”

Red smiled and nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe that one of my biggest notps as a shitty child is my new otp now that I am a shittier adult. Amazing. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
